Borfo Battleboots
|Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = Unknown |Row 3 title = Place of Birth |Row 3 info = Mountains of Dun Morogh |Row 4 title = Clan |Row 4 info = Battleboots |Row 5 title = Title(s) |Row 5 info = * *Soldier *Union Representative *Union Organizer |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = *Dun Morogh Miner's Union **Miner's Union of Kharanos |Row 7 title = Political Ideology |Row 7 info = Dwarf Unionism |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = Active}} Borfo Battleboots is a Bronzebeard Dwarf shaman, soldier and elected committee chair to the Miner's Union. Appearance Borfo Battleboots is a stout and stocky dwarf. Short, for a dwarf, and very wide, Borfo isn't very unusual, though he definitely isn't the norm. With eyes that are a mix of reddish-orange, and a very tanned, almost dark skin, one might mistake the dwarf for a half-dwarf between a dark iron and bronzebeard. The dwarf is usually clad in a set of green clothes, his green shirt, and gloves are well fitted, yet his dark green trousers are cut at the knee. His most memorable feature is a well kept green pointy Brewfest Hat. In terms of weaponry, Borfo has given up on conventional weaponry, instead opting for a piece of wood with a nail through it, and a very small shield. History Early Life Battleboots Militia The Miner's Union Strike of 487 K.C. Mid Life Connecting with the Elements Union Representative Reorganizing the Miner's Union Late Life Committee Chair Leaving Khaz Modan For once in his life, Borfo has done the odd thing of leaving his home. He has decided to travel, spreading the word of Dwarven Unionism in an attempt help organize workers across the rest of Azeroth. His first stop has been the city of Stormwind, however he´s run into a problem, he speaks not a lick of common! However, with the aid of his brother, nephew and some helpful folk he meets he hopes to raise awareness to the plight of workers. As he entered Stormwind he was met by a massive culture shock, the city wasn't what he expected and as he wanded around he had no luck in finding those he could speak to. Eventually, however, he did run into a mage by the name of Elyanna. The young mage had a knack for languages and could speak and understand Dwarvish, leading her and the older Battleboots to become quick friends after he helped her with a study she was doing. Dwarven Senate and Gilnean Hallow's End Festival ]] At the behest of the Speaker of the Dwarven Senate, Borfo as a representatitve of the Miner's Union of Kharanos, represented all unions during a discussion on a vote about whether each union should have a vote. This would mean that each union (the Explorer's League, the Miner's Union, etc.) would each have one vote to use by an appointed representatitve to the Senate. As expected, however, the Thanes and Senators assembled cared not for the voice of the people, and overwhelmingly voted the measure down. With only one senator voting in favor for the measure. Annoyed by the ineptitude of the Senate, Borfo left Ironforge, heading north to Gilneas for the final day of the Gilnean Hallow's End Festival. It was here the dwarf was able to cool down, meeting two new acquaintances, Egrin Oakstump a Wildhammer, and Meren T. Young, and seeing an old friend in the form of Elyanna. It was also here that he spread some pro-union literature to a few Gilneans, though none of them could understand it. Shamanism Borfo discovered late in life his affinity to the elements. Political Thought Dwarven Unionism Borfo is a staunch unionist which until recently has kept him at odds with his younger brother, Bodad Battleboots. Affiliations Current Miner´s Union of Dun Morogh Earthen Ring Past 175th Pike Formation Memorable Quotes Dwarvish Common "Aye" - ''Borfo, saying the only word he knows in common. Notes ''Borfo is tagged as Argent Bulwark due to player's connection to the Bulwark. Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Shaman